lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Zegruzia
This article is about in the Lyrical World and the LYSC contests. Flags Dia1.jpg|The old flag of Zegruzia Flag Zegruzia.gif|The new flag of Zegruzia Information is a new country with a population of 234.986 inhabitants. Zegruzia has a mass of 77.000 sq. kilometer. 3.000 of the sq. kilometer consists of sea or rivers. The capital city in Deszclithioytis, which contains 47.912 inhabitants, making it the biggest city in Zegruzia. History COMING SOON! Television and Radio NTIRzegruzia.jpg|Ne´c Televyszia Io Radioyna|link=Ne´c Televyszia Io Radioyna File:NTIR_Sapizxi.jpg|Ne´c Televyszia Io Radioyna Sapizxi|link=Ne´c Televyszia Io Radioyna Sapizxi|linktext=Ne´c Televyszia Io Radioyna Sapizxi File:RATZ_logo.jpg|Radio And TV Zegruzia|link=Radio And TV Zegruzia|linktext=Radio And TV Zegruzia Politics MORE INFO SOON! President ELECTIONS WILL BE HELD SOON! Lada Volkova 'President' The old president was Lada Volkova. She was 27 years old. It was shocking news that she became president of Zegruzia in 2007 because she said one time: 'When I become president of Zegruzia, I don't need the parliament anymore!'. Zegruzia became finally a more democratic country, but when she became president, the democracy was gone. Everyone had to listen to her, and your opinion was forbidden. She made Zegruzia an poor country. 'Murder' At the 24th of June, Lada Volkova was missing. There were going rumors that she fled because of the uprisings in the whole country. But at the 27th of June at 12:54, the police confirmed that Lada Volkova was found dead, murdered in the jungle of Voye, a central state in Zegruzia. Partner countries - Zegruzia will probably ask Luir-Landodios to become partners in the future. - Zegruzia will probably ask Muglox Nosato to become partners in the future. Lyrical Song Contest 'The debut in edition 17' NTIR from Zegruzia confirmed that they will debut in the 17th edition because high interest by TV producers. Zegruzia chosen GJan. 'The withdraw from edition 19' Zegruzian broadcaster NTIR decided to withdraw. They said that the public didn't has enough interest in watching Lyrical Song Contest. But, 57% of the inhabitants in Zegruzia watched both Lyrical Song Contest 17 and Lyrical Song Contest 18. Some people said that the parliament of Zegruzia forbidden NTIR to broadcast and participate in the contest, because the NTIR is a broadcasting station which is owned by the state of Zegruzia. 'The return to edition 20' RATZ, the other broadcaster from Zegruzia decided to return. NTIR said already after Lyrical Song Contest 19 ended for 1 day, that they didn't want to return. RATZ was interested in joining, so they decided to join. 'The withdraw from edition 21' After Lyrical Song Contest 20 successfully ended, RATZ confirmed that they would withdraw. There was no money anymore for participating. And, because RATZ broadcasted Lyrical Song Contest 20 in English, many people didn't watch, because many people in Zegruzia don't understand English. This means that only 17% insteed of 57% watched the 20th edition. RATZ confirmed that they won't return to Lyrical Song Contest 22 and Lyrical Song Contest 23. 'The return to edition 24' RATZ finally found a sponsor after 3 editions of non-participating. RATZ decided to select internally and they chosen Vera Brezhneva with her song "Dobroe Utro". She qualified and finished 12th in the Grand Final. After this amazing result, the sponsor of RATZ decided to invest money again so that RATZ could join the 25th edition. However, Keti Kvitsaridze failed to qualify. The sponsor decided to give only one chance to qualify, otherwise the sponsor wouldn't sponsor RATZ anymore. RATZ selected Aisling from Ireland and her song "Hallelujah". She qualified for the Grand Final and finished 14th. The withdraw from edition 28 RATZ confirmed that they would withdraw because of the holidays in Zegruzia. The director and manager from RATZ were both on holidays. The artist which was selected internally, was on holidays too. 'The return to edition 29' RATZ first confirmed that they would return to the 29th edition. But later, a tweet at RATZ-Official was posted: 'RATZ can sadly confirm a return is impossible at the moment.'. No reason was given. But later RATZ-Official posted: 'RATZ may be out, but probably we've find a sponsor!'. This means that RATZ still could find the money to take part. But later RATZ-Official posted: 'Sorry, no return.'. After two weeks of confusion, a news item at the Zegruzian TV-and-Radiobroadcaster NTIR reported that NTIR would take part instead of RATZ. Later, a tweet at NTIR-Zegruzia account confirmed this: 'NTIR will continue participating.'. Zegruzia will be present at the 29th edition. 'Participations' Children's Lyrical Song Contest 'The debut in edition 4' NTIR Sapizxi decided to debut in the 4th edition. They decided that they won't hold a National Selection, but will select Internal. They chosen Anja Veterova. After she finished 8th in Children's Lyrical Song Contest 4, NTIR Sapizxi confirmed that they would take part in Children's Lyrical Song Contest 5 and that they would select Internal again. NTIR Sapizxi selected Egle Jurgaityte with her song "Jis Toks Grazus". 'Probably withdraw from edition 6' In Lyrical Song Contest Zegruzian broadcaster NTIR withdrew after 2 times participating. NTIR Sapizxi is also owned by the state, so this could happen again. If this would happen, RATZ confirmed that they would continue participating and create a Junior Station of RATZ. If they create the Junior Station, the name would be RATZ Kids TV. However, they didn't withdraw and took part in edition 6 and 7. 'The withdraw from edition 8' NTIR Sapizxi decided to withdraw due to low ratings and no interest by the state. Also, they received last place, so because of that isn't there interest anymore. Only 5,48% of the inhabitants watched the show. That is a record. NTIR-OfficialKids twitter account confirmed by this: 'Njae yutiranysi oje Zegruzia editieka 7.' (Translated: 'No participation for Zegruzia in edition 7.') 'The return to edition 9' RATZ promised to take part in edition 9, because they do want to see the Zegruzian children happy. RATZ Kids TV will be created. That is an expensive project. RATZ confirmed by an article on their website: 'RATZ Kids TV will be created, Zegruzia back in Children's LySC!'. Fans reacted happy and the show will be shown live in Zegruzian language and a day later in English. 'Participations' Import and export has 4 important international airports, Deszclithioytis international Airport, Karo Airport, Dames-Damisu Lakanu Virerju International Airport and Manushmaliya Hajukama Airport. Import imports many products from other countries. The strongest import relations Zegruzia haves are the relations between Zegruzia and Engeos. Zegruzia imports most of the products from Engeos, because Engeos can trade oversea, and Zegruzia has no coast line. Export is important for some other countries because Zegruzia does have far to much potatoes and mushrooms. Some neighbor countries of Zegruzia import mushrooms and potatoes. The money Zegruzia earns with the export of products is 77% of their total income a year. This means that export is really important for the Zegruzian economy. ZegruzianWings 'Destinations' Maps File:Map_Zegruzia.gif|The map of Zegruzia File:Map_Zegruzia_Detailed.jpg|The detailed map Category:Countries